Changed, Just Living Life
by samsara otsutsuki
Summary: Naruto is going to go through some major changes after the valley of the end. Join him as he changes his path to greatness


Sasuke can be seen leaving, his former comrade. To pursue his quest for power, he turned his back on everyone who kissed his ass. The 'people' who cared, loved, cherished and downright worshiped him. The last to fall or be left behind was so called 'best friend' to whom for all intents and purposes was left to die. He honestly couldn't be bothered. All he was concerned about was getting to Orochimaru as soon as possible.

"Naruto, the hero left to suffer through his slow, intensely painful demise. By the one he thought, he could trust as a 'brother'. Naruto was at the edge of a very fragile looking cliff, lying on his back, motionless as the rain falls continuously. It was like the heavens themselves weep for him, knowing that the world has lost something special that day. That was his Innocence, light and will for a better tomorrow has finally diminished.

"It was raining heavily, because of the amount pouring down, the cliff couldn't take the weight of the soaked Naruto. The water seeping through the cracks on the cliff edge, further destabilizing the piece of the earth didn't help either. It caused the cliff to finally break apart, falling towards the river taking the young boy with it.

"The river was harsh, the water was bashing the statues of both legendary Senju and Uchiha. Taking along rocks and stones. As rocks are being transported downstream along a riverbed, the regular impacts between the grains themselves and between the grains and the bed cause them to be broken up into smaller fragments, and the state of how badly wounded he was. It was an almost certainty of death as soon as he hits that water.

"While, falling to his certain death even with the advance healing due to both being an Uzumaki and holder of the infamous bijuu, the Nine-tailed fox. If his healing can't keep up with the amount of damage and severity of said damage, then the healing becomes useless.

"Deep In The Reclusive Parts Of Naruto's Mind,

"Naruto appeared, he looks around, unsure of where he is right now. All he sees is a very beautiful lush garden with all assortments flowers, such as; lilies, roses, sunflowers, daisies and other flowers and trees. Naruto right now is having inner turmoil, he feels betrayed by the one he called his 'brother'. The one person to whom he thought could of understand him and the pain of loneliness, but it was all for naught. The person, he deemed his 'brother'/best friend' turned his back on him. Leaving him in the shadows to be swallowed by the cold, empty embrace of darkness. Left alone to rot but at the same time, there was a feeling of running after him to save him from his path of power. All Naruto knew he just didn't want to be alone anymore. So, he did everything to hold on to every single fragile bond or gratification, he can get whether it be good or bad.

"Sensing his inner turmoil the garden flowers started to crack. It turned everything grey, while blood started to rain from the sky but the weirdest was that there no clouds in sight. The sun was black and seems to be smiling with a very ominous glow to it. As the turmoil continues, Naruto started questioning himself, asking himself why does it hurt so much. He fell down to his knees, with his right hand gripping his chest. He starts breathing heavily, he started to hyperventilate as more cracks started to appear, the earth to rise and fall causing mini-quakes. As soon as it looked like he was going to destroy his mind. A mocking voice from the cracks said, ''Would you stop all that whining, eh bitch boy'' Naruto heard it and immediately forgot about his worries and said, '' Who are you calling a bitch, you asshole.'' Naruto just realized he did not know to whom he was speaking to. So, he immediately asked, ''Where are you? Show yourself you, coward?'' ''I'm right here. Do something bitch boy.'' Through the cracks, a shadow appeared in front of him.

"As he saw the shadow revealed. He was left speechless to who it was. The shadow spoke,''All bark and no bite. Look at you, with your mouth wide very understandable considering what bitches like do is take it up the ass because they're too much of a pussy to fuck back.'' Naruto finally broke out his shock to stutter a single word, ''hh-how.'' The shadow smiled and said in a cruel voice, ''I'm a better Naruto than you.''

"Once, the face of the shadow speaking was revealed. Naruto stood there shocked by what the veils of the shadow, that has finally come to light revealed. Standing across from him was a carbon cut out of him, an almost perfect shadow clone of him with a few exceptions. First being his eyes, while he was as blue as the ocean. His clone's sclera was pitch black, while his iris and pupils were blood red. The second noticeable difference was his smile, Naruto could see the anger, disgust, and amusement of that smile towards him. The final difference was the cockiness Naruto felt off of him. He could tell the aura of this copycat of his just oozes out prick because of his experience with his so-called 'brother' Sasuke, he can feel people with a similar aura as him. The difference between him and Sasuke is that he looks like he can back it up.

"Naruto finally gathers the courage to say something, '' How you be me when I am standing right here? I don't remember summoning any shadow clones. Where is Sasuke? Did you hurt him because I swear I will.''

He was immediately cut off by his copy, '' you will what? Answer me you little bitch! What will you do if I said I killed Sasuke?''

Naruto shouted, ''I would kill you!'' you can see his eyes burning with fury.

The copy's only response was, ''why!?" but the way it came off filled with seriousness and a calm tone, you could swear it was someone else speaking.

Naruto was a bit stunned but slowly catches himself back and answer in false confidence, '' Sasuke is like a brother to me.''

The copy merely replied, ''some brother you have there if he was willing to so easily stab his so-called 'brother' in the back for power. Then, by all means, your 'brother' deserves the title brother of the year.'' If you could, you would've been able to smell or even taste the sarcasm coming from the tone of his voice.

Naruto didn't like it and shouted,'' that only happened because of Orochimaru's curse mark making Sasuke crazy, you'll see if Sasuke didn't have that he will be his same old self!'' It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself of the nonsense he was spewing out.

'' You and I know that is not true. Sasuke is and was an arrogant little shit before any interference from that bitch, Orochimaru. Sasuke has never treated you as a person let alone a 'brother'. He has always seen you as a measuring stick, a stepping stone on his path to power. He has never shown any compassion to you, he never felt the same or the amount of pain that has occurred in our life. He can never understand what we have been through. He can never understand the pain, hatred and downright stupidity of people that we had to endure with a big fucking smile on our faces.'' Naruto grimaced hearing that, remembering how much that hurt. ''The cunts that we had to see every day in the academy and in the pathetic village,'' Naruto remembered seeing the look disgust, annoyance, unknown hidden agendas, rare cases of just pity, hatred, betrayal and just pain fuckery from everyone that he ever come into contact with.''You see from the look from your face you know it is true that no one can understand our pain, our determination to be better, our drive to strive for a better tomorrow and no one will. So I will ask you again why?'' stated the copy.

Naruto couldn't deny what he was saying because all he said was true. He couldn't understand why he refers to his life as ours. Naruto still being stubborn kept trying to find the answer to the copy's question to which he remembers his promise to Sakura to bring back Sasuke to her. So now he had an answer thus he gave it,'' I want to save him because I promised Sakura I would do it, no matter what and I Naruto Uzumaki will never break a promise that is my nindo my ninja way.'' he stated with a smile like he accomplished something.

''Garbage! That is all I heard from your speech. What you need to understand is that the promises that are stupid and basically suicide are meant to be broken. Following through those stupid promises or as I would call them burdens will lead to a life of regret and heartbreak. What do you owe Sakura to pledge your life to this so call promise, really think about it what has she done for us, to dedicate our life through this promise!'' the copy exclaimed.

Naruto couldn't think of anything Sakura did that was nice to him. He was really starting to wonder why he was so confused about how his life has turned out now. Soon, he snapped out of his confusion to answer the copy's question,'' nothing.'' The copy was a bit surprised at how easily Naruto accepted this but soon stopped. When Naruto shouted,'' How would you know how my life was?! How would you know what Sasuke and Sakura are like?! You have no idea...''

That is until the copy cut him off shouting,'' because **I** **AM** you, **WE ARE ONE,** you whiny little fucking cunt!'' Naruto was a bit stunned at the words. The copy continued saying with anger,''we are pieces of Naruto!'' pointing to himself, then to Naruto respectively.

Naruto was at lost for words and just realized what he said. So, he immediately asked, ''what do you mean by pieces of Naruto, I thought was Naruto and you were a part of me.'' he sounded confused.

"The copy then say,'' No, we all are pieces of Naruto. I am the manifestation of the dark side of Naruto Uzumaki, having been created from all the hatred and resentment that festered while we were being been ostracized and despised by the Hidden Leaf when we were a child, purely due to the fact that we harbored the Nine-Tails thus saving those ungrateful bigots. You are the mask and false happiness meant to our pain. ''

Naruto took the time to carefully look at the now named Yami. He stared intently into his eyes then gasped, what he saw made tears freely for from his eyes,'damn it I promised myself I never cry again' he thought to himself. He saw himself when he was young after being kicked out of the orphanage, living on his own on the streets. He remembered having to eat in the garbage to survive. He remembered seeing other kids running to their parents who stared at them with love, adoration, and kindness. Then, suddenly glared at him when they saw him. He remembered crying to sleep every night wondering if he had parents and if they loved him or hated him like everyone else. He remembered being bullied and beaten by the kids and parents for no reason he could have thought of. He remembered promising to never cry again. He remembered putting on a fake smile to protect himself from all the pain that a child should never endure. Naruto continued looking into his eyes with his fists clenching and tightening, tears freely falling from his face being reminded of what he endured. Naruto didn't know what happened but started walking on his own until he reached in front of Yami. Naruto just reached out and hugged Yami. The Yami kept trying to resists but Naruto held him down and told that he will always be here for him and that he loves him. The Yami immediately stopped trying to escape, he started trembling and was struggling not to cry. Yami looked at Naruto to see any lies what saw really stunned him. In eyes was pure love and acknowledgement towards being hatred born from their past. Yami seeing this immediately started to cry and let out one of the purest smiles ever to seen. It was full of contentment and acceptance. For being born from the hatred of others and never experience anything other than that. To suddenly experience the very thing he was denied throughout his life that he always wanted was immeasurable. The dark aura Yami previously let out was released from his body and was transferred to Naruto who stood there in shock at the sudden influx of memories, power, and light that came to him. As a silver aura started to resonate around him. Naruto felt complete for the first time in his life. Naruto felt his body changing to fit his whole self. As the silver glow disappeared, Naruto took a deep breath. He then looked at Yami who he was hugging and still is, felt different, shorter even. He felt small hands hugging him around his waist with a small head on his stomach. Looking down what he saw surprised him. He saw himself when he was six years old smiling the brightest and most innocent smile he has ever seen in his life.

Naruto saw this and held him tighter while rubbing his back also he told him,'' I am so sorry for trying to hide all pain leaving only you to deal with it yourself. I am so sorry for denying that part of myself that I felt was wrong to have. Only looking things from one side of the spectrum. Never seeing the hardships or rather ignoring it to refrain from being hurt. Never seeing the whole picture only seeing what I wanted to see through my rose-tinted perception of reality... ''

The mini- copy watched him eye to eye and finally spoke,''...'' Naruto just smiled and said yes to all three of the promises.

After releasing the hug Naruto stood right next to the mini-copy holding his hand in an almost fatherly way and smiled at while using his other hand to rub his head. The mini-copy started to turn into particles that flew into Naruto who just embraced it. At long last, he was finally at peace with himself.

 **Naruto is now ready to live his life, his way by his rules.**


End file.
